


Mein Spiral Into Insanity

by Steffie



Series: Darkness of Insanity [1]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Accidental Killing, Gen, Guilt, Vampire Slayer(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie





	1. Innocence Tarnished

*Twenty-three years ago*

Austria, home of the world's great Vampire Rester: Professor Erich Reginard Von   
Goosewing. The duty of a Vampire Rester is quite a daunting one. They must kill   
the poor victims of vampires before they become creatures of the night. But, he   
can't just kill them any way he pleases. He must destroy them according to what   
was written in their Wills. The professor was famous for always having nerves of   
steel, no matter what the situation.

But, one situation would be proven too much for the poor gander to handle...

*Meanwhile inside of the cottages of the village*

"Professor Goosewing, I am so glad you heff made it." The blonde swan smiled   
sadly as she greeted the gander. She cocked her head in confusion when she   
noticed a gander (who couldn't be older than fifteen) that had long head   
feathers, thick-rimmed spectacles, wore an outfit similar to Goosewing but with   
the clothes being blue instead.

"Oh, zhis iz Heinrich Von Goosewing, mein kind und assistant. He iz a wampire   
rester in training. Oh ja, vhere iz zhe poor wictim?"   
"She iz in her bedroom; und here iz her vill und testament. Brother Jacques is   
also in zhe bedroom vaiting for you." the swan smiled sadly.  
"Danke. I shall go be doing zhe resting now."

The professor waddled towards the bedroom, his son in tow. The moment he opened   
the bedroom door, the horrible stench of rotting flesh filled the air. Heinrich   
couldn't help but puke when the smell became way too much for him to bear. His   
father, on the other hand, was so used to the stench that it didn't affect him   
anymore.

"Papa, standing outside I vill. Being sorry I am, but I khan't handle zhis."   
Heinrich whispered as his hand covered his beak. He ran as quickly as he could   
outside, to inhale the fresh air his body craves.

Goosewing waddled towards the foot of the bed, holding the stake and hammer in   
his hands. He quietly waited until Brother Jacques finished praying that the   
ten-year old's soul shall forever rest in peace. The gander felt his stomach   
twist in a knot when he noticed the girl's body is rotting so quickly that one   
side of her body's just bone while the other side is rotting flesh. The   
professor knew all too well that whenever someone got bitten by a vampire, their   
body painfully rots away until they're literally just bone. After all the flesh   
is gone, their new powers shall help them form a new body that will be able to   
handle their new abilities and needs.

"...in zhe name of zhe Holy Father, zhe Holy Son und zhe Holy Spirit. Amen."   
Brother Jacques finished his prayer, clutching the bible close to his heart as   
he clenched his eyes shut. The peacock winced when he heard the young swan   
screech in pain as the gander plunged the stake through her heart. He slowly   
opened his eyes and noticed Goosewing closed his eyes as he sat down on his   
knees to pray. The peacock knew all too well what it meant: the gander's praying   
for forgiveness for the merciful murder. After the prayer, both fowls decided to   
give the poor mother the news.

Brother Jacques felt a giant lump in his throat when heart wrenching sobs   
escaped from the swan's throat. But, Goosewing still wore his stone-cold   
expression although, his eyes proved otherwise. When he believed the coast was   
clear, Heinrich entered the cottage. Three hours later, the two ganders and the   
peacock left the cottage. The three bid farewell, as the Goosewings must travel   
to London to put more victims of vampire bites to rest. Little did the professor   
know, this would've been the last time he'll ever see his friend ever again...

Farewell...for now!

To be continued...


	2. Brother Miguel, the Monk who couldn't...

After two months of being in London to rest the poor victims of vampire bites,   
Professor Von Goosewing and his assistant son Heinrich travelled back to their   
village. What awaits them back home wasn't what they have expected...

Dr. Von Goosewing's hot-air balloon slowly descended to the ground that was   
closests to the church. Noticing the familiar hot-air balloon, several monks,   
nuns and the high-priest went outside to greet them. Amongst them was a monk   
that was only three-feet tall. He wore brown sorcerer robes that covered his   
entire body (even his face was covered by the shadows of his hood). His hands   
were covered by leather gloves. He also wore leather boots as well. The other   
members of the church only knew that he's a Fan-tail dove because he informed   
them so, and that his name is Brother Miguel.

"Gud morning, everyone." the professor greeted the crowd. Heinrich simply waved   
hello.  
"Gud morning, Professor. How vhas zhe trip?" Father Gustaff smiled as he shook   
hands with the gander.  
"Zhe trip vhas better zhan expected. Not as many wictims as vhe heff zhought. If   
I may ask, vhere iz Brother Jacques? He iz usually zhe first ein to see me after   
zhese trips..." Goosewing felt his heart sank down to his feet when he noticed   
how the monks, nuns and the priest refused to stare at him in the eye.  
"Professor Von Goosewing, Brother Jacques vhas attacked by a wampire a week ago   
vhen he vhent for a walk. Brother Miguel said zhat he saw zhe entire zhing   
occur. He also said zhat before he khould help him, a wampire hunter had killed   
him. I am wery sorry..."

"...May Brother Jacques rest in eternal peace." Goosewing bowed his head in   
mourning. He squinted his eyes the moment he noticed the monk that was   
well-shrouded by his robes that one couldn't even tell his species.  
"Hello zhere, vho are you?" the professor asked, trying his best to hide any   
suspicion he had as he stood right in front of the midget.  
"Hello there, I am Brother Miguel. I have joined this church about two weeks   
ago. I originally came from England." the midget greeted cheerfully.  
"If I may be asking, vhat iz mit zhe robes, gloves und boots?"  
"Oh, well...I have a bad case of Beak and Feather--"  
"Heinrich, go und save yourself! Beak und Feather iz wery contagious for young   
fowls!"  
"No, sir! You've got it all wrong! My robes, gloves and boots will actually   
prevent others from catching Beak and Feather from me, so he is safe."  
"Oh. Zhat is wery gud zhen, ja?"

Weeks went by, and Goosewing discovered soon enough than there seems to be an   
increase of vampire victims. What he also found peculiar would be the fact that   
Brother Miguel would always refuse to assist him whenever he has to pray, or   
whenever there's a lot of silver or holy water. The gander first believed that   
Brother Miguel was a vampire, but he then reasoned with himself that a vampire   
wouldn't inform a vampire rester about his victims. Besides, he trusted the   
fowl. But, he shall soon learn the hard way about this foolish mistake...

Farewell, for now!

To be continued....


	3. Five o'clock in the morning

Professor Von Goosewing ran as fast as he could towards the tiny cottage that   
was situated at the far end of the village, his son struggling to keep up. The   
Vampire Rester was informed by Brother Miguel that a five-year old duckling was   
bitten by a vampire two o'clock this morning. It is now five o'clock.  
As soon as he discovered the cottage, Goosewing violently rapped his knuckles on   
the door. The father of the duckling opened the door. He looked quite confused   
and sleepy when he noticed the gander.

"Gud morning, iz Brother Miguel here?"  
"Nein, Goosewing. Vhy vould he be here?" the duck mumbled as he covered his   
yawning bill with his hand.  
"But, I had a phone call from him zhat your daughter vos bitten zhis   
morning...."  
"Mr. Duck, can you please take your family and stay at the church for the   
night?" the voice of Brother Miguel suddenly piped up from behind Heinrich.  
"But, vhy?"  
"I have a hunch that a vampire might attack in your home, so maybe it's safe for   
you to go somewhere safer?"  
"Danke, Brother Miguel. Gud luck. You too, Professor und your assistant." the   
duck quacked before he quickly woke his wife and daughter up; and they pack a   
few of their belongings and left.

Both ganders angrilly stared at the midget monk. The professor didn't like   
having his time wasted; and Heinrich isn't a morning person at all.  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Goosewing. I could've sworn it was this house. My bad."  
"Being an idiot you are! You heff wasted precious time!" Goosewing hissed   
angrilly as he lifted the monk with his one hand and brought him so close to his   
face that their beaks touched.

"Unhand me, you fucking shit!" Brother Miguel snarled. The gander did as he was   
told, only because he never expected a monk to swear. Before he could ask   
anything further, the dove suddenly grew until he was a head taller than both   
ganders. The dove's clothes ripped open as their owner suddenly grew muscles   
that a wrestler could only dream of. What really scared the ganders the most   
would be the fact that Brother Miguel was actually a vampire!

Professor Von Goosewing tucked his hand under his vest and pulled out his trusty   
musket. Since he didn't have any weapons with him, Heinrich decided that it's   
best for him to keep out of harm's way. Goosewing fired a stake at the vampire   
but he simply dodged it. The vampire then grabbed hold of the musket and snapped   
it in half with his fangs. Goosewing then tried using holy water, garlic and his   
cross, yet they didn't work at all. He then pulled out his trusty silver axe   
from his backpack; the only weapon he had left.

With the axe, Goosewing fought valiantly againgst the vampire while Heinrich   
watched from the sidelines. The way vampire and vampire rester fought looked as   
if they were dancing instead. What happened next felt as if time stood still.   
Without warning, the vampire landed in front of Heinrich. Thanks to the   
vampire's height, Goosewing couldn't see that his son was behind the vampire,   
nor could his son see that he was in harm's way. The professor swiftly threw the   
silver axe at the vampire; aiming for its heart.

But alas, the vampire teleported itself out of the way a second before the axe   
could hit him. The gander felt his throat tighten as he noticed too late that   
his terrified son was in the way of the axe's path. Before he could do anything,   
the axe sliced through his son's head like a knife cutting through hot butter;   
decapitating him.

"HEINRICH!!!!!" Goosewing screamed on top of his lungs as he ran up to his son's   
side. He hugged his son close to his chest as his son slowly died. When the body   
of his son became cold, that's when Goosewing registered what had happened. He   
was flooded with tears he had never shed for decades. Tears that he bottled up   
ever since the first time he had ever killed a vampire victim. The entire   
village heard painful screams of sorrow as Goosewing's heartache was too much   
for the poor gander to bear.

Weeks went by since Dr. Von Goosewing had accidentally killed his son. After his   
son's funeral, the gander decided that he should quit being a vampire rester. He   
made a bonfire and burnt all his weapons. He even burnt his vampire outfit.  
"I am wery sorry, mein liebling. I heff made a promise zhat I vhill avenge your   
death by hunting wampires; und I heff also broken mein promise zhat I shall   
protect our kind..." the professor sobbed as he visited the graves of both his   
wife and son. Without warning, Miguel teleported himself from behind the gander   
and used his super-strength to crush the gander's skull. As soon as the   
professor collapsed, the vampire teleported himself away from the graveyard. He   
believed he had killed the vampire rester.

But, Goosewing, fortunately, didn't die. A family, whom had went to the   
graveyard to visit the grave of their loved one, had noticed the gander and   
rushed him to the nearest hospital. He was treated for severe head injuries.   
Unfortunately for the poor gander, he suffered brain damage which made him   
insane. He believed that his son is still alive, he's the greatest vampire   
hunter in the world and that Count Duckula was the one that had killed his wife.   
Sometimes he had moments where he acted just like he did before the accident.   
But, he believes that the vampire he attacked back then was one that looked like   
Count Duckula.

Twenty-three years after the accident, Dr. Von Goosewing decided to chase the   
dream of destroying the foul fiend Count Duckula...

Goodnight out there, whatever you are!

The End


End file.
